left4deadfandomcom-20200222-history
Nick/Quotes
A list of Nick's Quotes heard so far in Left 4 Dead 2. * [' ''Response to Ellis' horse comment '''] "Ever eaten a horse? It's tasty." * [' ''When shot at '''] "Are you really going to shoot a guy in a $3,000 suit? Come on!" * "DON'T. SHOOT. ME." * "YOU. ARE. SHOOTING. ME." *"Well thank you for ventilating my suit." * "Damn!... you suck at shooting." * "You shoot me again and I'll drop ya." * "Shoot me again. Shoot me again, I dare ya'." * "Shoot me again, I'm not dead yet!" * "Stop shooting me." * "Shooting me, doesn't get us, anywhere! * "Do that again and I will bury you alive." * "Can we not shoot each other, please?" * "Can you stop shooting me?" * "I don't know who start this shit, 'kay? But let's just stop the friendly fire right now." * "Unless you want to be picking your teeth up off the floor, stop shooting me." *'[' In a calm voice ]''' "Don't shoot each other." *[' ''After someone says Nick shot them ]''' "If you'd looked out, you wouldn't get hit!" *"We got a safe house!" *[' ''After lighting several Infected on fire ]''' "Smells like dinner!" *[' ''When he grabs an axe ]''' "A freakin' axe! " *[' ''When he grabs pills ]''' "Can always use these." *[' ''When he grabs a Frying pan ]''' "Skillet!" *"Gonna bonk some heads with this!" *[' ''When he hears a Hunter ]''' "You hear that Hunter?" *[' ''When pummeled by Charger ]''' "(scared) Aah, Charger's got me!" *"Kill this beast, guys!" *"Shoot that Charger!" *"Shoot the big guy slamming me into the ground!" *[' ''When the horde is coming ]''' "This is why we get guns!" *[' ''When he sees a Charger ]''' "Look out now! Charger!" *[' ''When Charger grabs Ellis ]''' "Charger... Ellis!" *[' ''Upon seeing a Tank ]''' "Shoot the Tank!" *"Everyone, shoot the Tank!" *[' ''When a teammate is shot by someone else ]''' "Stop shooting each other!" *[' ''When being hit while incapacitated ]''' "OW! OOW! OOOW!" *[' ''When incapacitated ]''' "Can't do this on my own, need some help." *[' ''At the start of the Dark Carnival ]''' "I hate to be the bearer of bad news guys, but unless Ellis knows how to build a monster truck, we ain’t driving through this." *[' ''When jumped by the Jockey ]''' "Get this thing off my back!" *"Get it off me!" *"Kill this Jockey on me!" *[' ''When healing another Survivor ]''' "Don't waste this by getting pounced on or something" *[ When low on life'' ]''' "Don't this beat all? I'm about to die..." *"God dammit god dammit god... dammit!" *"What was I thinking coming down here...?" *"I'm not going to make it much longer my friends." *"If I go, you guys are gonna miss me!" *"I have seriously felt better!" *"Pull yourself together, man. You're (grunts in pain) fallin' apart!" *"This is not - (grunts in pain) - how it's gonna end." *[ ''From the Zombie Survival Guide trailer/When low on health '']' "I have not... come this far... to die now!" *'[ '''''When reviving another player] "Get up, get up, get up!" *"Aw shit, get up get up!" *[' ''When stepping into the Spitter's acid '] '"God dammit, that hurts!" *"What is this shit on me?" *"I got hit by the burnin' goo shit!" *'[ 'Upon the beginning of a Scavenge match '] '"Let's get some gas." *'[ 'While pouring gas into the generator '] "'Come on... Come-onnn..." *'[ 'When there's one more gas can remaining to make the player's team win a Scavenge match '] '"One more can to go!" *'['When throwing pipe bomb]''' "Pipe bomb out!" *"Chase this you sorry bastards!" *[After Coach comments on having gone to Whispering Oaks as a child]' "Oh, good. Now we can die there as adults." *'[' ''When Ellis claims they'll have to walk through traffic ]''' "Don't sweat it, Ellis. At least you got us out of that mall." *[' ''After healing ]''' "Ah. Better." *[ Responding to Coach's complaints about climbing stairs in Zombie Survival Guide trailer ] '"C'mon, Coach... Maybe the helicopter...maybe it's made of chocolate!" *[ ''Seeing how the helicopters flee the area in Zombie Survival Guide trailer ''] "Looks like there's been a change of plans..." *[' ''Seeing Riot Infected ]''' " These zombies wearin' armor?" *[' ''When he hears a ''[[The Jockey|''Jockey]] ] '''"One of those little Jockey bastards is around." *[''' ''Seeing Bile Bomb]' "Is that a bottle of puke?" *'[' ''Throwing Bile Bomb]''' "PUKE IN THE HOLE!" *"FIGHT AMONGST YOURSELVES!" *[ Waiting for the other survivors to get into the safe room'' ]''' "Don't make me come out there for ya! I'm starting to like you guys!" *[ ''At the beginning of a chapter ''] "I'm in the middle of nowhere..." *[' ''Upon finding Crowbar ]''' "I cannot WAIT to find a crate." *[' ''Upon finding weapons ]''' "Everybody grab a weapon!" *[' ''Before starting The Park's Crescendo Event ]' "As soon as we open that door, get ready to run for the tower." *'Ellis: "Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait...why we goin' to the tower?" *'Nick:' "We run to the tower, and we turn off the alarm!" *'Ellis:' "Oh! Okay, okay, I get it!" *'[ 'Reviving someone on their third down ']' "You are messed up - if you don't get yourself healed up, that's it." *"You seriously cannot go down again, 'kay? 'Cause if you do, you're not going to make it." *"You're starting to worry me." *"I'm gonna get you up, but you go down again, that's it." *"We can't afford to lose you...yet." *'[ 'When Rochelle dies ']' "There goes repopulating the Earth." *"Rochelle, aw shit." *'[ 'When Coach dies '] '"Aww....Coach..." *"Later, Coach." *"Shit, Coach...I'll miss ya." *'[ 'When Ellis dies '] '"Ellis...aww...Ellis..." *"I'm surprised you lasted as long as you did." *a Magnum "NICE!" *the fighter jets fly by at the beginning of The parish Coach:'Great! The military is still here! *'Nick:'''You don't evacuate people in fighter jets. *['''''The beginning of the parish campaign] Coach: "All we gotta do is make it to the bridge now." '''Nick: "You mean that blurry line in the horizon? Let's not get ahead of ourselves." Trivia *When Nick says "Are you really going to shoot a guy in a $3,000 suit? Come on!" it is most likely a reference to G.O.B. Bluth from Arrested Development, who alienates his underlings by saying his suit is too expensive to be used on anything. Example: "Oh yeah, the guy in the $6,000 dollar suit is going to be doing the heavy lifting. COME ON!" He exaggerates the cost of his suit even more every time he says it. *When Nick says, "Shoot me again I'm not dead yet" may be a reference to Metallica's song "Shoot Me Again". As singer James Hetfield says, "Shoot me again I ain't dead yet". *"Gonna bonk some heads with this!" may be a reference to the Scout from another Valve game, Team Fortress 2. Category:Left 4 Dead 2